


Everyone Goes to Her for Advice and She’s So Sick of It

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longer (and saucier) than usual Monochrome prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>Blake has effectively cut Weiss off, so she needs some advice. Fortunately, everyone's favorite sexually-frustrated blonde is up early today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Goes to Her for Advice and She’s So Sick of It

“Blake hasn’t touched me in a week and I think I’m going crazy.” Weiss said, taking the seat across from Yang.

Yang paused, looking at the forkload of egg an inch from her mouth. She sighed and sat it on her tray. “Good morning to you, too.”

Weiss waved a hand around, her face tightening into a glare. “I don’t have time for the pleasantries, I need advice. Preferably before the others wake up, or Ruby gets her food” She bit her lip, looking around the cafeteria as though afraid the table was being watched. “Sorry.” She added when Yang didn’t respond.

Yang sighed. “It’s fine. Did anything weird happen last time?”

Weiss’ eyes glazed over slightly, a lazy smile making it’s way onto her face. “No, I don’t think so… It was fantastic.” She shifted in her seat.

Yang stared for a moment, then shook her head. “I really don’t wanna ask… but what was different?”

Weiss tilted her head. “I don’t… nothing, really. She grabbed me when you guys left, whispered in my ear, you know, what she wanted to do to me, that kind of thing…” She chuckled under her breath and shifted again. “She seemed really into talking about the positions that time, but-” She raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to get you some cold water?”

Yang’s face just went redder. “Oh, fuck off. You’re one to talk.”

Weiss’ grin took on a distinctively unpleasant cast. “You know, if you’re that…  _pent up_ , I’m sure Blake could be persuaded to include you next time.”

“Be a hell of a trick, considering you can’t even talk her into bed with you right now!” Yang snapped.

Weiss sniffed. “I don’t  _need_ to talk her into bed. She comes to me.” She allowed herself a light smirk.

Yang’s eyes widened. “Wait. Seriously? How long has it been since you asked her to come to bed?”

Weiss blinked, surprised at Yang’s sudden shift. “Erm… A month? Two?” 

Yang sighed. “She wants to feel wanted, Weiss.”

“Oh.” Weiss shook her head and stood. “Thank you.” 

Yang waved a hand dismissively.

Weiss bit her lip. “And… I’m sorry for the crack about your sex life.”

“It’s fine.” Yang muttered. 

Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, then clapped a hand on Yang’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Yang held up a fist.

Ruby took a seat beside her sister, looking at the two of them for a moment before turning her attention to her Pumpkin Pete’s

Weiss stared at it, then brushed her knuckles against it, rolling her eyes. “I’m going to talk to Blake, I suppose. Thank you again.”

“We’re cool.” Yang replied, reaching over to push an apple into Ruby’s hands.

Weiss nodded and set off for the room.

/

Blake opened the door to find her girlfriend, her scroll already on the way to unlocking the door.

They both froze for a moment.

“Blake?” Weiss asked, never one for awkward silences.

Blake didn’t respond, so Weiss stepped forward, reaching her hands out and laying them on her hips.

Their eyes met. “I want you, Blake. More than I’ve wanted anything before. Please, let me take you to bed.”

Blake gave a miniscule nod, and allowed Weiss to scoop her up into her arms.

Weiss’ arms shook slightly, but she managed to carry Blake to her bed and lay her on it, before nonchalantly climbing onto her and taking her normal spot on Blake’s hips.

She leaned down to brush their lips together, then pulled back slightly, gazing into Blake’s eyes. “This is all about you, Blake. What do you want me to do?”

Blake swallowed. “I… whatever you think is right? I don’t know…” She flushed, but Weiss smiled.  
  
“As you wish.” She pressed their lips together for a moment, then hopped off of Blake, twirling once and grabbing a chair before turning to look at her and patting the seat of the chair. “Sit.”

Blake stood, eying the heiress warily. She sat down slowly, and Weiss’ grin widened.  

She sat in Blake’s lap, pressing her chest close to her face. “So, Blake… What’s your favorite part of my body?”

“W-what?” Blake asked, eyes occupied with watching pale fingers slowly undo the necktie.

Weiss sniffed. “Your favorite part, Blake. I’d like to know.”

“Well..” Blake swallowed. “I like the tone of your skin…”

Weiss sniffed. “You just like how easily it turns red, you brute.” She tossed the necktie to the side and began slipping out of her jacket, the entire process seeming excruciatingly slow to her captive audience. “What else?”

Blake moved a hand to a pale leg, squeezing gently. Weiss chuckled as she dropped the jacket off to the side. “My legs, then?”

“Mmhmm.” Blake nodded, her face going slightly red. “They’re really nice.”

“Nice.” Weiss repeated, undoing the buttons on her overshirt. “How poetic.”  She grit her teeth as Blake slipped her hands under her skirt. “I take it you like my thighs, then?”

Blake nodded, grinning at Weiss’ motions becoming slightly more frantic. The overshirt came off quickly, though she seemed to be taking more time with her undershirt.

Blake felt the delay was unacceptable, but didn’t want to say anything to ruin the moment.

Weiss paused on the last button. “You haven’t mentioned these yet… Do you not like them?”

Blake whimpered. “Of course I do.”

Weiss undid the final button, pressing her surprisingly-bare chest to Blake’s face as she slipped the shirt off and tossed it aside.

Blake squeaked.

Weiss grinned. “Oh, I thought I’d go without a bra today. My favorite one needed to be washed, you know how it is.”

“Uhhuh.” Blake responded, proving herself as a true font of wisdom. 

“Aww.” Weiss fixed a fake pout to her face. “I’m gonna have to get off of you to take off my skirt, won’t I? Or I could just stay like this…”

She chuckled at Blake’s lack of a response, then hopped off her, turning around to face away from her. “No peeking, okay?”

Blake groaned, and Weiss shimmied out of her skirt, bending over and pressing towards Blake to slip it past her feet.  

“I hope it’s okay with you…” Weiss whispered, knowing that her words would be picked up by Blake’s enhanced hearing. “I wanna keep these on while I please you.” 

Blake has long since slipped past the point of coherent words at this point, though she definitely manages a approving noise.

Weiss turns around slowly, then drops to her knees.

She places a hand on Blake’s knee and she spreads her legs immediately.

Weiss squeezes the knee. “I love you. You know that, right?”

At Blake’s nod, she lifts her skirt, and plants a kiss on a thigh.

The muscles underneath jump, and she smiles.

She ghosts over damp fabric to kiss at the other thigh.

At Blake’s needy moan, she moves the fabric aside and gingerly kisses her prize.


End file.
